Simple Mistakes
by KrystalKisses
Summary: Because IkeXSamus is so adorable.
1. Chapter 1

Now Samus was never one to complain. Whenever she was given a mission, she completed it without hesitation. So she didn't see any difference between this task and previous ones. In two months, a themed brawl was going to be held, which is Smash Mansions biggest event of the year. In order to be eligible to participate, the brawler must attend the Smash brawl that was going to be held at the beginning of next month. Of course, they could only attend on one condition, they must bring a date. Not participating would never be an option for her, being considered one of the prime players was something she took seriously. So she created a small list of the people she would be comfortable going with. Robin kindly explained that in order to purchase a ticket, the brawler and their date's player ID must be scanned. Since he and his twin sister share player IDs, they can only have one ticket so he decided to give his sister the ticket so she can go with Rosalina. She tried Little Mac but he was too busy trying to persuade the Wii Fit Trainer to go with him. Roy was constantly gushing about his beautiful surprise date that he was supposed to be bringing with him. Shulk wasn't even planning on going although he assured her that if it was an absolute emergency and she desperately needed a date the day before, then she can call him. Ike, well she didn't really know Ike. He wasn't into really meeting new people either.

* * *

"Is there a problem, Sammy?"

Yes, there is most definitely a problem. Every Sunday, all of their clothes returned washed and ready to wear. Now it's Sunday and there is a nice little note on the door explaining that due to the overwhelming amount of clothes that week, they would not receive their clothes until later that evening. While Zelda was happily changing her clothes, Samus was seriously regretting her decision to pack light, which led her to only have two pairs of shorts and no bra to wear.

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

Little did she know that was one of the many mistakes she made that day.


	2. Chapter 2

"I always wondered what you would look like as a girl."

"Thanks, Peach. You're always such a pleasure to talk to."

"We saved you a banana, that's all we could get to before those greedy monsters came." Lucina said as she sent a cold glare to the Koopa family.

"Thank you. I'm going to take a walk in the garden."

"Do you want me to come with you Samus?"

"You wouldn't want to keep Link waiting would you?" Samus said as she noted the swordsman was patiently waiting on Zelda to go with him.

"Pika Pika Pika!"

The adorable little mouse snatched away her breakfast and ran out the door towards the garden. Of course, she was required to entertain Pikachu being too cute to resist. She began to chase him, but soon realized that the bra that she was NOT wearing was not providing any sort of coverage for her. The long-sleeved gray crop top was not helping at all, as it continued to rise above her chest.

* * *

"Pika Pika!"

The cute little mouse dropped the banana out of his mouth and lied on the floor as if he was going to give her the fruit back and end their little game. Before she could even say thank you, he hit her hand with his tail, snatched the banana back, and ran into an old training facility. After a few strings of swears and empty threats, she chased after him calling his name. When she made a quick turn around the corner, she found herself in a situation she would never have expected herself to be in. She slammed into something hard. There was a hand on her mid-thigh, and the other arm was wrapped protectively. His eyes…..what was I saying? Oh right, his eyes. The ice blue orbs were like daggers piercing into her. They did not remain there long, as he was began staring at her lips. She began to feel his thumb rub against the back of her thigh. She found herself leaning in, betraying all types of values she had for herself. He brushed his lips against hers. Then-

"Pika Pika Pika PIKA!"

"I-I was just helping your friend."

"PIKA-CHU!" A massive thunder bolt struck Ike; the impact sent him colliding with Samus as she hit the mat with the swordsman falling on top of her.

"Pika Pika!"

Pikachu attempted to check up on Samus, but ran out of the facility when he saw how mad she appeared. She looked up in order to tell Ike to get off of her, then noticed he was staring at her, hard in eyes. Her blush was noticed as she began imagining everything he would do to her. She imagined his hands, exploring and ravaging her body in places that no would have ever imagined. She imagined how his lips would feel as they left trails of kisses down her neck. She didn't imagine that any of these wishes would come true when his lips met hers.

* * *

"Samus! What happened? Are you alright?"

No she was not alright. She betrayed everything she promised herself to a person who she only knew their name. Bruises and bite marks trailed down her neck to her chest, and she was holding Zelda's torn shirt together with her hands. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and flowing freely down her back. The button on her shorts is ripped off and she was stumbling in her boots. No she was definitely not alright. She walked past Zelda as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Sammy, if you were attacked, we need to-"

"I wasn't attacked!" She said as she blankly stared at the wall.

"Then what happened?"

"Zel…." Samus said with sadness clearly in her voice. Zelda was trying to hold herself together, but she evidently falling apart. She was violently shaking as tears freely flowed down her face. Samus wondered what she had done to deserve a friend who cared so much about her.

"Zelda….I"

"You don't want to talk about it remember?" Samus was confused. Was Zelda angry with her?

"Zelda…"

"You don't want to talk about, Samus!" Zelda said as her voice was just my below one of a shout.

"Zelda"

"You want to be alone, Samus? Because I'd prefer to be somewhere where I don't have to see friend bruised and scarred because she's too much of a COWARD to do something about-"

"I had sex." Zelda blinked a couple of times, processing what Samus had just said.

"I thought you were a virgin?"

"Was." Samus said bitterly as she felt her own eyes beginning to water up, or at least until she hear Zelda laughing hysterically.

"That's it?"

"What?"

"I'm over here thinking you were attacked." Zelda said as she sat next to Samus on her bed. "I always thought you were too stuck up to have urges, or that you may have had it for Lucina."

"What?"

"It's nice to know that you function like the rest of us. Who was it? In fact, you don't even have to answer it. It seemed like Shulk. He seems like the kind of guy who likes it rough. I thought he was a little bit too young for you?" Zelda said as she examined the bite marks all over her neck. "He really did a number on you."

"Zelda!" Samus said she jumped off the bed and tried to find something to occupy her time with. This conversation just took a very awkward turn.

"If you were looking to change. The clothes that got back are over there." Zelda said pointing towards the stack of clothes on Samus dresser.

"I'm going to go train." Samus said as she grabbed a suit a bolted out the door.

"Sammy! I wanted to talk about your sex life!"

* * *

"How long have you been watching me?" She said, sitting on the soft mat that covered every inch of the floor. She wasn't sure how long she has been there but she was sure that all the other brawlers had left a while ago.

"I'm sorry I wasn't intending to stare."

"I was just leaving." She said, hopping to her feet and heading for the door.

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Don't bother."

"We need to talk." Of course they need to talk.

"Save it."

"I know you're mad about what happened earlier, but being upset at me isn't going to change that." He said as she was about to exit the dimly lit room. "Samus-"

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me." She said as she was looking for some motive for him to bother her this late at night.

"I wanted to make sure we were okay."

"We are not a thing. Don't worry about it." Samus said as she tried to move past him. All she felt was her arm twisted back and her back slamming the wall.

"What the hell are you-"She was cut off by his lips slamming hers. This wasn't like the kisses they had shared before. There was no desperation or frustration, there was no thirst or hunger to be touched. He slipped his arm around her waist while the other was still pinning her to the wall. She gasped, which he took full advantage of by slipping his tongue in and gliding it across hers. She didn't waste any time meeting him with the same force he was putting on her, but he pulled away.

"I thought we weren't a thing." He said as he released his grip on her arm. She could feel her anger boiling causing her face to turn red.

"What the hell kind of game is are you playing?" She screeched, trying her best not to attack the young swordsman. He paused for a minute as if he was thinking about what to say next. She took that moment to notice her surroundings. He wasn't in his bulky armor nor was there a headpiece tied on his head. He was dressed rather casually which she's never really seen before. Then again she's never really spoken to him before.

"Walk with me." It sounded more like a question than a statement. He was holding the door open for her, as he held up the palm of his hand. He was waiting for her to agree with him and take his hand, but the only question for her is if she was willing to take it.


End file.
